


Finding A Killer

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer, X JAPAN
Genre: M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Yoshiki is found dead, it is up to police detective Pata to find the culprit but can he find the killer before he takes another victim?





	Finding A Killer

            “The victim’s name is Hayashi Yoshiki.” The police chief informed the police sitting before him in the conference room. “Japanese, male. blond hair, died not natural and well known among the S&M scene. It seems the man loved to be beaten. It's a clear-cut case of a sexual fetish gone too far.”

            “If he wanted it, can't we just leave it?” A police man spoke up, getting a glare from the chief.

            “No, we can't just leave it. This is just the latest in a line of victims,” The chief explained. “This was no accident but the work of a serial killer, who quite literally has his victims asking to be beaten.”

            “How do you know it's a serial killer? Accidental deaths in S&M aren't entirely uncommon.” Spoke up a man named Yu~ki. He was a forensic scientist and wasn't supposed to be here but had wandered in anyway after delivering some evidence to the police station.

            “Because he always leaves his mark, two fish hooks in the victim’s nipples,” The police chief explained. “Which is why you should be in your lab, finding DNA evidence to help us find our killer.”

            “Yes sir.” Yu~ki agreed, reluctantly leaving the room as he had wanted to hear everything. Well it was his own fault for speaking up, perhaps if he had stayed silent nobody would have noticed his presence?

            Within the meeting sat the laid-back detective Ishizuka Tomoaki, or as he preferred to be called, Pata. He may seem half asleep most of the time but he was one of the best detectives on the police force and as he listened he already knew his strategy in finding the killer. As soon as the question was asked, Pata raised his hand volunteering his services for the case and, as it seemed he was the only one eager to work the case, it was given to him without fuss.

            Pleased Pata collected the photocopies of the evidence and left the building to find Yu~ki. A case like this should be easily solved, surely there would be DNA evidence all over Yoshiki's body?

 

            “Hey Yu~ki, I've got the S&M case.” Pata greeted the scientist with a smile. He always had liked brainy men and Yu~ki in particular had caught his eye. Yu~ki was the reason he had accepted such an easy case, as he knew the scientist would want to get involved and that meant they could work as partners.

            “That's great for you, the rest of us are stuck in our labs.” Yu~ki complained.

            “No, it's great for you too. I'd decided I need your help on this case. I want to collect DNA evidence from my suspects and who better to do it than you?” Pata asked, making Yu~ki smile in delight.

            “An easy scientific verdict,” Yu~ki replied. “And you're in luck. I've already got a DNA sample from Hayashi's body. Let's just say it really was a sexual thing and leave it at that. Oh don't push, he had semen in his ass and,”

            “I never asked!” Pata complained, interrupting Yu~ki who had already given more than enough details.

            “It was a large erection that,” Yu~ki tried to quickly add, only to have the older man's hand over his mouth muffling the words.

            “I don't want to know,” Pata said forcefully. “So you have DNA, have you run it through the database?”

            “No matches, whoever the killer is isn't in the system.” Yu~ki replied.

            “Meaning he's never been arrested,” Pata replied. “Oh well, guess we're going to have to start investigating the seedy world of S&M clubs.”

            “Oh fun!” Yu~ki replied, sounding like he actually meant it.

 

            “Excuse me, can we have a word?” Pata asked the pinked haired man who was sat at the bar. Word had it that this man, hide, was the harshest “Master” in the club and Yoshiki's personal favourite.

            “I'm sorry, I'm waiting for a friend,” hide replied. “He's always late.”

            “Is your friend Hayashi Yoshiki?” Pata asked.

            “Yeah, we were supposed to meet here today,” hide replied. “Don't worry, he will show. He's late on purpose, knows I punish him harder when he disappoints me.”

            “Not this time,” Pata explained. “Hayashi is dead.”

            “What?!” hide exclaimed, looking genuinely stunned. “Is this some kind of joke?”

            “No, I'm afraid not,” Pata replied. “He was found dead this morning inside a school’s art classroom. Hung up like some kind of exhibit. There's been three others like him.”

            “That's terrible!” hide replied shocked. “I only saw him last night, oh fuck. You don't think I did it?”

            “So you admit you saw him last night?” Pata asked.

            “Yeah, we had some fun,” hide explained. “Then I left because I had work this morning. We were going to continue tonight.”

            “So much sex!” Yu~ki said, delighted by the concept.

            “No, tonight was just S&M. We don't always have sex.” hide replied.

            “You're a primary subject but we have a DNA sample from the murderer. If you're innocent you'll have no problems letting my assistant take a DNA sample and try and run for a match.” Pata informed hide.

            “I'm innocent. You can have my DNA.” hide replied obediently.

 

            “Why does your machine take so long?” Pata complained.

            “Because it's an old man like me.” Yu~ki replied but Pata looked less than pleased.

            “I'm older than you.” Pata informed Yu~ki with a scowl.

            “Yeah but I'm an old man. It has nothing to do with age,” Yu~ki replied and Pata sighed. In his definition being old or young had everything to do with age but clearly Yu~ki wasn't as sane as he was. “Oh! It's done and... we have a match.”

            “What?!” Pata exclaimed. “I honestly believed he was innocent!”

            “DNA never lies. My semen sample matches this DNA.” Yu~ki replied but Pata was less than convinced.

            “hide admits he slept with Yoshiki,” he pointed out. “So his semem would be inside Yoshiki. Doesn't mean hide killed him.”

            “It's the only DNA on the body,” Yu~ki replied. “And we know that the killer has had anal sex with all his victims.”

            “Something still isn't right.” Pata complained but not knowing what it was, he reluctantly had to agree that hide was the killer.

 

            It was hard watching hide be arrested. The man was in tears swearing he didn't do it and that he loved Yoshiki. Still DNA didn't lie and there was no other conclusion Pata could come too. Depressed he collapsed at his desk and stared at the picture of his cat. If Yu~ki was his lover he'd have his portrait there, and in his wallet. It sucked to be alone.

            Pata's instincts screamed that hide loved Yoshiki and a memory came back. When hide had paid the barman, he had opened his wallet revealing a picture of Yoshiki. Why carry around another man's picture unless, in some way, you loved them? hide didn't seem insane, he acted like a man in love and Pata knew, in his gut, hide was innocent just like he kept saying.

            With a speed never before seen by Pata, the detective was out of the building and heading towards the forensics lab to find Yu~ki. He needed to know for sure that his theory was valid. Yu~ki was reading a porn magazine when he arrived and annoyed Pata pulled it out of Yu~ki's hands, tossing it to one side before curiosity got the better of him and he sneaked a peak. Gay porn, well that answered his questions about Yu~ki's sexuality but this wasn't the time or place to ask Yu~ki out.

            “Yu~ki, the evidence on the other victims, did you take DNA samples then?” Pata asked.

            “No, the first we didn't realise was a pattern and the second and third were both found too late.” Yu~ki explained.

            “I've worked it out though, I needed that evidence!” Pata complained.

            “Worked what out? You think hide is innocent too?” Yu~ki asked.

            “I know it,” Pata replied. “hide loved Yoshiki, without a doubt I know this. He wouldn't kill Yoshiki and had no connection to any other victims. hide's DNA was inside Yoshiki because, like hide said, they had sex and then parted ways. It was after that Yoshiki was murdered.”

            “What are you saying?” Yu~ki asked.

            “These victims weren't raped, they all had consensual sex and were murdered afterwards, perhaps because of it,” Pata explained. “All four frequented the same S&M club, which explains why it looks like they died through S&M wounds.”

            “You know, that does make sense,” Yu~ki agreed. “Only how are you going to prove it?”

            “I don't know,” Pata complained. “I don't want to have to wait for another victim.”

            “We need to figure out who the criminal is.” Yu~ki pointed out.

            “Easier said than done,” Pata responded. “I suppose my only lead would be to try and find out if anyone had a motive to kill Hayashi.”

            “Starting with hide?” Yu~ki asked.

            “Well he's just sitting in a cell with nothing better to do.” Pata replied, happier now he had decided on a course of action.

 

            hide hadn't been entirely pleased to see the detective at first, he blamed Pata for putting him here but as Pata explained that he was trying to clear his named hide slowly came around to the idea.

            “Who would kill Yoshiki?” hide repeated as he thought. “All I can think of is his ex-boyfriend Heath. Recently he decided he wanted Yoshiki for himself, I remember how upset Yoshiki had been over it all. Apparently Heath told him that if he wasn't careful his choice of lifestyle would get him killed.”

            “Heath said that?” Pata asked.

            “Yeah, I think it was meant to be a warning but I have nothing else for you. Nobody hated Yoshiki.” hide replied.

            “And Heath is a foreigner?” Yu~ki asked, taking note of the name.

            “What? Oh no, that's just his name in the clubs. He's really Morie Hiroshi and owns a sex shop down town. But you won't find him there now, every Wednesday he promotes his toys at one of the clubs.” hide explained and armed with a name and a location, Pata and Yu~ki headed back into the club district once more.

           

            Finding Heath was easy, sure enough there was a man sat by the bar with various sex toys on display. Now this was the sort of man Yu~ki loved but reminding himself that this was business he resisted his urge to comment.

            “Are you Morie Hiroshi?” Pata asked.

            “I'm Heath.” Came the firm answer.

            “OK, I'm Pata and this is Yu~ki,” Pata explained. “I've come to ask you some questions.”

            “Oh? About my merchandise?” Heath asked.

            “No, I work with the police and...” Pata tried to explain but Heath was smiling now.

            “Ah, you want some role play items?” Heath asked. “The costumes are back in the store but I do have these lovely handcuffs.”

            “I already have handcuffs,” Pata announced, as he pulled out his badge. “I really am police.”

            “Oh,” Heath replied, suddenly looking less than friendly. “Then I can't help you.”

            “We need to ask you some questions about Yoshiki.” Yu~ki tried to explain gently.

            “Not my concern, we broke up over a year ago.” Heath replied.

            “But my source says you wanted him back.” Pata replied.

            “Look, I think you should leave. The police aren't liked around here and you won't be doing my business any favours by sticking around.” Heath informed Pata.

            “Why is that?” Pata questioned.

            “Well, some of the things some people around here are into, isn't exactly legal. S&M can get pretty extreme.” Heath explained.

            “As long as there's no rape involved, I promise I'll turn a blind eye.” Pata replied.

            “And your partner?” Heath asked.

            “I'm a scientist, it's no concern of mine.” Yu~ki explained.

            “Why are you here then?” Heath asked, “Wait, are you two a couple?”

            “No, but we're both gay.” Pata replied, surprising Yu~ki for a moment before he realised how Pata had figured him out. Then he realised what Pata had just said.

            “You too?” Yu~ki asked.

            “Not now,” Pata replied, ignoring Yu~ki who wanted to question him further. “Are you aware that Hayashi Yoshiki has been murdered?”

            “What?!” Heath exclaimed, unable to really understand what had just been said. “And just the other day I warned him that his lifestyle was going to get him killed!”

            “And why did you say that?” Pata asked.

            “Yoshiki is, was, into some pretty extreme things. Personally I just like bondage, tying people up, having them at my mercy. If they want pain I'll do some of the milder stuff but it's for their pleasure, not mine. That's why he left me, I wasn't harsh enough with him, I just couldn't hurt him the way he wanted. Then I find he's with hide. hide is bad news, he almost killed Yoshiki once before. Claimed it was an accident and Yoshiki refused to even consider pressing charges. That was the day I realised I had to try and win him back. He needed protecting from himself but clearly it's too late. Was it S&M related?”

            “We thought so, but now I suspect he was killed after he left hide,” Pata replied. “Which leads me to you, where were you yesterday?”

            “I'm a suspect?” Heath asked, looking unconcerned. “Then go ask that man over there where I was. His name if Közi.”

            “You’re saying you spent the night with him?” Pata guessed.

            “Yeah. Just some fun, testing out some new merchandise, but I was with him all night. Stayed for breakfast even.” Heath explained.

            “OK, I'll have to check your story with his but for now I'll assume your innocent.” Pata replied, realising he has lost his lead.

            “Hey Heath, do you sell fish hooks?” Yu~ki asked, remembering the one thing all the victims had in common.

            “Fish hooks? No sorry,” Heath replied. “Though if you're looking for some, you could try asking the bar man. He's a keen fisher and always has some on his person.”

            “The bar tender?” Pata asked, looking around to find the man had left the bar. Quickly sweeping the room he noticed the man talking to a young man, who had just reappeared from a back room. From the way he was walking it was clear he was in pain and as Pata watched he left the club with the bartender.

            Like a bolt from the blue it all fell into place and startling everyone he bolted towards the exit, spilling a drink or two in the process. Flinging open the door he saw the couple disappearing around the corner. Following them Pata got there just in time to stop the bartenders knife slitting the young man's throat. He'd been right, the killer wasn't hide, it was the man the men left with afterwards that was the real criminal.

 

            It was a week later and Pata had finally arranged the date he had always dreamed off. Dressed in faded jeans and a soft leather jacket, he joined Yu~ki at a local bar and having already established a friendship through the years, placed his arm across Yu~ki's shoulders. The scientist only smiled and leant against the leather jacket, feeling pleased to have found such an eligible bachelor to call his own.

            “Hey Pata, did you ever find out why he was killing those men?” Yu~ki asked.

            “Yeah. It turns out that the first victim was an old lover of his who couldn't handle the punishment he liked to give. He tried to back out of the whole arrangement and the barman killed him because of it. After that he seemed to have some kind of vendetta against the men who could handle pain but already had someone else,” Pata explained. “He wasn't entirely sane.”

            “So really he was lonely and sexual frustrated. I know all about that.” Yu~ki replied.

            “Do you now?” Pata asked.

            “Yeah. But Mr Hand helps me out.” Yu~ki replied with a grin.

            “Perhaps one day soon you'd like to leave Mr Hand for Mr Ishizuka?” Pata suggested. “He won't make you feel lonely or frustrated.”

            “No. He makes me feel protected and doesn't mind how perverted my comments might be.” Yu~ki agreed and though Pata wanted to make a reply about the last part, he decided against it. Yu~ki could be perverted at times but that had never stopped Pata liking him before.


End file.
